Kids Island, Long Jump/Gallery
File:We'reBuilding!Opening.png|The Wiggles File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)1.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)2.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)3.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)4.png|Balla Balla Bambina File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)5.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)6.png|Greg and Murray playing their Maton acoustic guitar File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)7.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)8.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)9.png|Jeff playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)10.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)11.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)12.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)13.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)14.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)15.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)16.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)17.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)18.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)19.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)20.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)21.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)22.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)23.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)24.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)25.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)26.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)27.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)28.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)29.png|Anthony playing the drums File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)30.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)31.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)32.png|The Wiggles and the Italian Dancers File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:DancingFlowers1.png File:DancingFlowers2.png File:DancingFlowers3.jpg File:DancingFlowers4.jpg File:DancingFlowers5.png File:DancingFlowers6.png File:DancingFlowers7.png|Kids Island File:DancingFlowers8.png File:DancingFlowers9.png File:DancingFlowers10.png File:DancingFlowers11.png File:DancingFlowers12.png File:DancingFlowers13.png File:DancingFlowers14.png|Dorothy at Kids Island File:DancingFlowers15.png File:DancingFlowers16.png File:DancingFlowers17.png File:DancingFlowers18.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:DancingFlowers19.jpg|"Hmm. Fascinating report there, Dorothy. Well done." File:DancingFlowers20.jpg|A plush turtle File:DancingFlowers21.png|Greg announcing the weather File:DancingFlowers22.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:DancingFlowers23.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:DancingFlowers24.png File:DancingFlowers25.jpg|Glittering Gail File:DancingFlowers26.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:DancingFlowers27.jpg|Greg blowing Glittering Gail File:DancingFlowers28.png|Greg announcing sports File:DancingFlowers29.png|Wags File:DancingFlowers30.jpg|Wags jumping File:DancingFlowers31.png File:DancingFlowers32.png|Dorothy File:DancingFlowers33.jpg|Dorothy jumping File:DancingFlowers34.png|Dorothy and Captain File:DancingFlowers35.jpg|Henry File:DancingFlowers36.png|Henry and Captain File:DancingFlowers37.png|"Henry, you're going the wrong way!" File:DancingFlowers38.png|Henry going the wrong way File:DancingFlowers39.png|Captain Feathersword's boots File:DancingFlowers40.jpg|Dorothy and Wags playing with sand File:DancingFlowers41.png File:DancingFlowers42.jpg|Captain Feathersword jumping File:DancingFlowers43.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Captain's perspective File:DancingFlowers44.jpg|"Oh, sorry, Wags. Sorry, Dorothy. I didn't see you there." File:DancingFlowers45.jpg|Greg using his finger jumping File:DancingFlowers46.png|Greg signing off File:DancingFlowers47.png File:DancingFlowers48.png File:DancingFlowers49.png File:DancingFlowers50.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:Running1.png|Community Service Announcement: Running File:Running2.png|The Wiggly Friends running fast File:Running3.png|The Wiggly Friends running slow File:Running4.png|The Early Wiggly Friends running backwards File:Running5.png|The Wiggly Friends running forwards File:Running6.png|The Wiggly Friends running backwards and forwards File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:DancingFlowers51.jpg|Anthony's Workshop: Maracas File:DancingFlowers52.png|Anthony, Riley, and Zack File:DancingFlowers53.png File:DancingFlowers54.png File:DancingFlowers55.png File:DancingFlowers56.png File:DancingFlowers57.png File:DancingFlowers58.png File:DancingFlowers59.png|Rebecca File:DancingFlowers60.png|Anthony, James, and Rebecca File:DancingFlowers61.png File:DancingFlowers62.png File:DancingFlowers63.png File:DancingFlowers64.png|Rebecca and James File:DancingFlowers65.png|Anthony playing his homemade maraca File:DancingFlowers66.png File:DancingintheSandTVPrologue.png|Murray and Greg introducing "Dancing in the Sand" File:DancingintheSand1.png|The Wiggles File:DancingintheSand2.jpg|Dancing In The Sand File:DancingintheSand3.jpg|Captain and Henry File:DancingintheSand4.jpg|Wags File:DancingintheSand5.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:DancingintheSand6.jpg|Dorothy dancing File:DancingintheSand7.jpg|A house is seen in the background File:DancingintheSand8.png File:DancingintheSand8.png File:DancingintheSand9.png File:DancingintheSand10.png File:DancingintheSand11.png File:DancingintheSand12.jpg|Captain, Murray, Anthony, and Jeff File:DancingintheSand13.png File:DancingintheSand14.png File:DancingintheSand15.png File:DancingintheSand16.png|Murray, Kase, Henry, and Larissa File:DancingintheSand17.png File:DancingintheSand18.png File:DancingintheSand19.png File:DancingintheSand20.jpg File:DancingintheSand21.png|The Wiggly Group and The Wiggly Dancers File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:Maracas17.png File:Maracas18.png File:Maracas19.png|Captain and Greg File:Maracas20.png File:Maracas21.png File:Maracas22.png File:Maracas23.png File:Maracas24.png|Greg File:DanceaCachuca.jpg|Dance A Cachucha File:DanceaCachuca2.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:DanceaCachuca3.png|Dorothy's feet File:DanceaCachuca4.png File:DanceaCachuca5.jpg File:DanceaCachuca6.png|Murray and Greg File:DanceaCachuca7.png|Anthony and Jeff File:DanceaCachuca8.jpg File:DanceaCachuca9.png File:DanceaCachuca10.jpg File:DanceaCachuca11.jpg|Dorothy, Henry, and Murray File:DanceaCachuca12.png File:DanceaCachuca13.png File:DanceaCachuca14.png|Henry, Murray, Dorothy, and Wags File:DanceaCachuca15.png File:DanceaCachuca16.png|Henry, Murray, and Greg File:DanceaCachuca17.png File:DanceaCachuca18.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Wags File:DanceaCachuca20.png File:DanceaCachuca21.png File:DanceaCachuca22.png File:DanceaCachuca23.png|Dorothy and Henry File:DanceaCachuca24.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:Maracas1.png|Music With Murray: Maracas File:Maracas2.png File:Maracas3.png|The Oscilloscope File:Maracas4.png|Murray File:Maracas5.png File:Maracas6.png|The kids File:Maracas7.png File:Maracas8.png File:Maracas9.png|Murray playing his red Maton acoustic guitar File:Maracas10.png File:Maracas11.png File:Maracas12.png File:Maracas13.png File:Maracas14.png File:Maracas15.png File:Maracas16.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong1.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong2.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and The Wiggly Dancers File:ZingZangWingWangWong3.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong4.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong5.jpg File:ZingZangWingWangWong6.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong7.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong8.jpg File:ZingZangWingWangWong9.png|Greg, the Wiggly Friends, and the Wiggly Dancers File:ZingZangWingWangWong10.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong11.jpg File:ZingZangWingWangWong12.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong13.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong14.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong15.jpg|Dorothy, Captain, and Henry File:ZingZangWingWangWong16.jpg File:ZingZangWingWangWong17.jpg File:ZingZangWingWangWong18.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong19.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong20.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong21.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong22.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong23.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong24.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong25.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong26.jpg|Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong File:ZingZangWingWangWong27.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong28.png File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)25.png File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)26.png|"And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle." File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)27.png|Hello. And welcome to Where's Jeff? The quiz show where we look for Jeff. And our first contestant, is the Red Wiggle, Murray Wiggle. File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)28.png|Hi, Murray. Hi, Anthony. File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)29.png|"Murray, how did you come here today?" File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)30.png|"I came here in the Big Red Car." File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)31.png File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)32.png File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)33.png|Jeff sleeping File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)34.png|What's the first question, Murray? File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)35.png|Anthony, is Jeff inside or outside? File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)36.png|Well, he's outside. File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)37.png|Is he in the middle of a busy city? File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)38.png|Oh, no. It's fairly quiet where he is. File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)39.png|Did he fall asleep while he was doing something, or did he just fall asleep? File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)40.png|Uh, well, he was doing something, yes, he was doing something. File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)41.png|Was he playing sport? Not sport exactly, Murray. Uh, more like a hobby. File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)42.png|But he was doing it outside. File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)43.png|Yes. File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)44.png|Was he doing near water? File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)45.png|Yes, near water. File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)46.png|Was he fishing? File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)47.png File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)48.png File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)49.png|"1, 2, 3." File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)50.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)51.png|Jeff waking up File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)52.png|"I better get back to Network Wiggles." File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)53.png|"I've caught something!" File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)54.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Murray File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)55.png|Jeff holding up a boot File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)56.png File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)57.png File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)58.png File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)59.png|Anthony and Murray signing off File:Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)60.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service announcement." File:LookingUpataMap1.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:LookingUpataMap2.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Looking Up at a Map File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)1.png|Joseph, Dorothy, and Henry File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)2.png|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)3.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)4.png|"Oh my goodness me!" File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)5.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Captain, Wags, and Jeff File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)6.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)7.png|Dorothy File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)8.png|Henry playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)9.png|Wags playing the drums File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)10.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)11.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Dorothy File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)12.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)13.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)14.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)15.png|Henry and Dorothy File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)16.png File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits2.png|The Land Wiggly Group File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits3.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)18.png|Murray playing the Maton electric guitar File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)19.png File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits5.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)21.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Captain, Wags, Jeff, and Greg File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits6.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)22.png|Henry, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits7.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)23.png File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits8.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)24.png File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits11.png File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits12.png File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits13.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)30.png File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits14.png File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits15.png File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits16.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)34.png|The Wiggly Group File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits17.png File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits18.png|Jeff in the credits File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits19.png|Anthony and Jeff in the credits File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits20.png|Murray and Anthony in the credits File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits21.png|Greg bouncing a ball in the credits File:Episode7(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Captain Feathersword File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits22.png|Captain Feathersword in the credits File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits23.png File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits24.png File:Episode7(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png|Captain Feathersword flying File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits25.png|Captain Feathersword flying over the Network Wiggles News set File:Episode7(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing3.png|Captain Feathersword flying over the Anthony's Workshop set File:Episode7(22-Minute)endcredits26.png|Captain Feathersword flying over the Where's Jeff? set File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-BlueBackground.png|Endboard of a blue background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:2002 Episode Galleries